Friendship
by emms25
Summary: They're having a girl's night in. This is just a fun fanfiction. :


Title: Friendship Summary: They're having a girls night. Style:Humor. Characters: The housewives, Eide, Mike. I tried to make it humorus. Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the show, of course. Rating: PG 

That Saturday night was going to be one of the best ever.

Around seven thirty, Susan rocked up at Gabrielle's with some

alcohol.

"Ooh, you brought ruskys," she giggled. "Yay these are just

what we need." Susan chuckled.

"Yes...exactly...well let's get this party going, I'm hyper

already. Bree's coming over in a minute."

"Wonderful. What is a party with out Bree?" the girls burst into laughter.

"Well start the movie already," Gabby said.

"You been to visit Carlos today?" Susan asked. She nodded. "Yeah he's doing okay. Probably thinks I'm having too much fun with out him." Susan grinned.

"Well, you are, aren't you?"

"I guess so. Wow, having you girls round tonight is making me realise how dull marriage life is becoming."

"Haha. Oh, here's Bree." Bree came in with a bottle of champange.

"Hey girls! Are we ready to...where's Lynette?"

"She'll be round in a minute, after the kids have gone to bed. She might be a little bit later. What are Danielle and Andrew up to tonight?"

"Well, Danielle's going to the party with Julie."

"Ooh, of course," Susan nodded. "Our kids are out at an iceskating party," she explained to Gabrielle.

"Oh," Gabby replied. "I see. I'm sure they're having fun and

you two have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, just like we need some fun too. Okay let's get this party going." Susan poured the drinks, and

she vowed she wasn't going to get too drunk, because she had the responsibility of Julie these days.

She drank but only enough she still had her wits about her.

Lynette rocked up around half an hour later, by then the girls were a little tipsy and watching Legally Blonde on TV.

"Geez, you already started," she joked. "Oh well. I need to get warmed up." She brought champange.

They sat there, drinking, and talking.

Lynette was telling them about her new adventures at work.

"My boss is great sometimes, but a real bitch at others," she confessed.

"Oh?" Gabby asked. "Why's that?"

"Well, sometimes she compliments me and then the next day it'll be like no, wear something else." They laughed. There was a knock on the door around 9:30.

"Geez whose that?" asked Susan. They paused. "I'll come with you, it's my house," Gabby hissed.

"What if it's Mike?" Susan asked. "Oh my God, what am I going to do?"

"Oh no, not again," Gabby said. "I've had it with you and this Mike stuff Susan."

"Ooh well sorry," Susan snapped. "I have to sort out my feelings." Gabby laughed.

"I know Sus I was just kidding."

"Oh...right...let's open the door together, one two three..." Edie was standing there.

"What the hell?" Susan demanded. Gabby couldn't help giggling.

Edie shows up on the night of their party. She hoped it wouldn't be ruined.

"Just asking if you know where Mike is, Susan. I see you and your little friends are having a party.

Mind if I join in?"

"Actually yes," Bree butted in. "You're not in our group, Edie. You've pissed Susan off in more ways than one, so leave us alone...we don't want to be nice to you any more."

"Geez okay. Why do I want to hang around you drunks anyway? Ciao." Edie walked away.

Susan and Gabrielle were still giggling.

"I don't know," Lynette said. "Edie has some nerve."

"We'll never get rid of her."

"Let's play truth or dare," Susan suggested. "Gabby, I dare you to go over to Mike's right now and try and crack onto him...he'll think you want to have an affair." Gabby cracked up.

"No way Susan! Well, I dare you to go over to Betty's house and crack onto her son." Lynette was almost

in tears, though they all went quiet at this.

"No, leave them out of it," Susan said defensively. She reached for some popcorn, she had to get sober again.

"Come on, let's concentrate on the movie."

"I'm going over to Mike's." Gabby giggled.

"Oh come on Gab no," Susan said. "If you crack onto him...he'll totally get the wrong idea and tell Carlos.

I was just kidding."

"It might be fun," she grinned. "Wish me luck, I'll be back in fifteen minutes.

"I'm peeking out the window!" Lynette yelled.

They watched Gabby saunter across to Mike's. She rang the bell. No one answered, Gabby stood there a few minutes. Then Mike answered.

"Yes?" he said.

"Hey there Mike. Could you come and...I'm a little lonely with Carlos away. Could you come and keep me company? " Mike frowned. It looked as if she'd been drinking. Maybe her problems had gone to her head after all.

"Well..maybe a little while. You're drunk, aren't you? I'll walk you back."

"Shit they're coming here," muttered Bree. "Now what do we do?"

"Hide!" Susan ordered. they scrambled behind the couch, trying not laugh.

"Um...I had some people over just before...just some old friends," Gabby chided Mike.

"I see," Mike said. He looked at the popcorn and freshly opened lequire bottles.

"Drowining your sorrows?" he enquired.

"You could say..." Gabby interrupted. Susan couldn't help it any more. She burst out laughing and jumped up.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed. "We're having a girly night Mike."

"Right...well, I'll leave you all to it. I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother me again Susan." He added codly.

She was a little taken aback but shrugged.

"Okay," she replied. "Bye Mikey." They giggled as they watched him walk out the door.

"Sucker," Gabby exclaimed. "Okay girls, what do you want to do now?"

"I'm tired," Lynette confessed. "I'm sorry, I'm not much company these days...the boys and all. It's only one o'clock darlings, I think I'm off."

"Oh," Gabby said. "Well, okay. Have a good sleep." They hugged and Lynette left.

"Tired too," Bree added. "Besides the kids will be coming home soon."

"Oh okay. You staying, Susan?" Susan paused. She was slowly starting to become sober since she hadn't

drunk any more.

"I could stay the night," she offered. "I don't like the idea of you staying alone after what happened."

"Susan," Gabby said. She held her head. Maybe she was

sobering up too. She ate another handful of popcorn.

"Seriously. I'll be fine in the guest room sweety." The whole reason of this night was to partly forget about what had happened, Gabby reasoned. But she was secretly glad Susan was staying.

"Okay. You gonna call Julie and tell her what's up?"

"Sure," Susan replied. "Let's leave this mess, I'll help you clean in the morning."

Gabby went up to bed and Susan cleaned a little, then followed her upstairs to the guest room. Gabby slept soundly as she hadn't in ages, relieved to have some extra security.


End file.
